Story of the Host Club waitress!
by Hetalia Hitachiin
Summary: Suki Kirigaya is a regular student attending Ouran, who just happens to a waitress of the Host Club. Read to find out out how that happened, and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran**

**Bold: Title/ An**

_**Bold italics: flashback**_

_Italics: thoughts_

* * *

**Untold story of the Host Club waitress!**

The bell rang signaling that is was the end of class, so along with my other classmates I left room 1-B. As I began to walk the hallways of Ouran I notice the time on the clocks, so I began to pick up my pace.

_I really hope I'm not late, Kyo-Sempai would not be happy._

Thinking about the consequences, I began to run. It wasn't that I was scared of Kyoya perse, but he is the type of person you never want to get on his bad side with,  
along with Honey-sempai. Now what am I late to you ask, well I think now is a good time then any to explain things. My name Is Suki Kirigaya, and by the uniform I'm wearing you can tell I go ouran. I don't know why but most girls here tend to not like it, sure I'll admit the Hitachiins had no part at designing our uniforms, but I can't help but think it's cute. Back to what I'm late to, well you see last year a club just happened to open, and I joined. You might already know what club I'm talking about, practically everyone does here at Ouran. Yeah my friends in the club are pretty popular around here, since their the host club and all.

As for my apperence, everyone from my family, or who associates with them all say the same thing. I look exactly like my mother, but have my fathers eye's. My hair is light brown, and I keep it pulled back into a high pony tail. I use to have shaggy bangs, but over the year I learned to tame it. My eye's have a chocoalatey color to them, I guess thats why most people call them warm and calming. Oh, I'm sorry. I'm rambiling, aren't I?

I finally made it up the stairway to the top floor of the east wing, and entered the north hallway. I didn't see the usual crowd of girls gathered outside the club room yet, so I'm just gonna take that as a good sign that I'm not late. When I walked into music room 3 I was greeted by the usual rose pedals, and sweet scent. I was however shocked to find my friends surrounding what looked to be a commoner, and a broken vase. Funny, the vase looked like the same one the club and I were putting in the school auction. Wait a minute!

"Uh, did I miss something?" I asked as it seemed I interupted Tama-niis conversation, that apparantly had something to do with Romans. Tama-nii smiled and turned as they finally noticed my presence.

"Ok Suki I'm glad your here, we have wonderful news!" He beamed as he came toward me and grabbed my hands.

"I'd like you to meet Fujioka, the newest honor student at Ouran." He said as he pointed to the commoner, and I took a look at . He had really shaggy brown hair, and was wearing a really ugly sweater even by my standards. He wore thick rimmed glasses, which made it really difficult to see his eye's. But I have to say the most noticable part about him, was the look of despair written on his face like he had sold his soul to a demon or something.

"Nice to meet you, My names Suki!" I greeted him with a smile, and I helped him up off the floor. Before he could say anything the twins popped up, literally.

"Guess what, Haruhi here broke our vase." Hikaru, the one on the right said as I already figured much.

"He told Milord that he didn't have enough money to pay for it so..." Kaoru, the one on the left said as they both came in to finish.

"He made Haruhi our new dog, isn't that great?" They both asked grinning at their new toy, although Haruhi didn't look excited at all. Suddenly I knew the Demon whom Haruhi had sold his soul to, or the six to be exact. Also known that the Ouran Host Club. I took one more look at , and realized I was wrong. The most noticable part about him wasn't his look of despair, but her non-exsistant apple.

"Uh, Tama-nii." I was about to teach him the art of distinguishing a male form female, when Kyo-sempai gave me a look with his usual plastered smile. I had a feeling he was trying to tell me something, something like this.

_Lets have them figure it out on their own time, shall we._

For whatever reasons Kyo-sempai had, I went along with it. I couldn't help but giggle, and I soon I felt someone tugging at my sleeve to get my attention.

"Suki-Chan whats so funny?" Honey asked confused, even if he was confused he still looked so adorable. To be honest if I didn't know him, I wouldn't believe he was a third year.

"Nothing Honey-sempai, I just think will do just fine." I winked at Haruhi as I said that, to let her know I knew, but she just seemed confused. Now I feel like I'm forgeting something, but I just can't remember what. Oh wait, I still need to open up the club!

"I'll be back in a sec to open up the club guys." I went to the changing room in the back, so that I could change into my uniform.

"Suki, are you a host too?" I heard Haruhi ask, clearly shocked.

"No, I'm not a Host." I replied supressing another giggle, and I changed into a white blouse with a pink skirt just above my knees, and a pink apron with a bow on the back.

"I'm just the waitress!" I opened up the curtain to find Haruhi just outside, and I walked past her to open up the club doors.

Ok, I guess I should explain my job. Well you see, as the Host Club waitress I have many responsibilitys. I re-fill the tea pots, bring our guests their food orders,  
do the dishies, clean the room, escort our guests out when it's closing time, and my personal favorite opening the club to our guests. After all, a gentleman should never leave a lady waiting.

"Welcome."

My friends harmonized as I opened the doors, and our guests started to pile in.

* * *

Somewhere during the day Kyoya sent Haruhi to the store, and it wasn't until I was bringing a newly filled tea pot to Tama-niis table that I realized Haruhi came back.

"Here's your tea Tama-nii!" I beamed as I pour tea into his cup, and the three princess that he was hosting. I was about to walk away, when they took a sip of their tea.

"Tres Bien Suki, this is probably your best batch yet!" I was excited that Tama-nii, and two of the girls liked it. It was a new recipe I had been working on, I couldn't help but blush.

"Yeah Suki-Chan, its really amazing!" Ayumi-Hime beamed as her friend Miyuki-Hime nodded in agreement. The only one who didn't say anything was Ayanokoji-Hime, she just drank her tea in silence.

"Thank you, I'm really glad you all like it!" I thanked them, and smiled as I left.

I decided to help Haruhi unload some of the groceries, so I took most of them to the kitchen. When I came back, I saw Tama-nii holding a container of what the commoners called instant coffee. I have heard of it before,but I just never had the chance to try it.

"Suki, go boil some water for the coffee." Tama-nii said as I saluted and walked back to the kitchen. "Aye Tama-nii." And with that I entered the kitchen, and boiled some water.

Fuji-Chan had already poured the instant powder into the cups by the time I came back, and she simply just stirred. We all aww'd in amazement, but I thought I heard her mumble something about rich bastards. I didn't seem like anyone dared to take the first sip, well that was until Tama-nii convinced a princess.

Later that day I was delivering cake to our guests, when I saw that Honey-sempai went over to talk to Haruhi. It looked like he was showing her Usa-Chan, and he even got her to agree to hold his rabbit. Next thing I new Tana-nii went over there, and after a few minutes he ended up in his corner of woe.

"Is it true Sissy, am I really...obnoxious?" Tama-nii asked as I placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him in his corner, meanwhile the twins were just laughing.  
Somehow it had ended with the twins taking of Fuji-Chans glasses, and Tama-nii pushing them out of the way to see her face.

"Kyoya, get my hair styilist. Hikaru, Kaoru get us a uniform. Mori-sempai, get some more contacts for Haruhi!" After he had ordered everyone off, he left Honey-sempai to eat cake.

"Looks like it's just you and me Usa-Chan." I couldn't help but feel bad for him, so I pulled up a chair and decided to have some cake with him. After a while it seemed like Fugi-Chans makeover was done, and we were all shocked. She looked so...adorable. It took all my strength not to glomp her that day.

* * *

Fuji-Chan started her new position as a host the next day, and boy was she a natural.

"Oh, so your mother died when you were young?"

"Who does the chores around the house?" I heard two guests ask Haruhi as I was bringing them their cakes that they ordered.

"Well, I do. I love to cook, my mom left me tons of recipes to try. I love cooking for my dad, especially when I get a dish right." Thats when she smiled, and I couldn't hold it in. The next thing I knew, I had glomped Fuji-Chan.

"Oh dear, poor, sweet Fuji-Chan. Your story is both inspirational, and tear jerking!" I said as I was rubbing my cheek on her head, and a river of tears were running down my face as I blew into a tissue.

"Oh come on Suki, your almost as bad as Sempai." She complained while trying to push me off, but I didn't mind, I just continued the glomping. And as if one cue Tama-nii called her over to him. Unfortunately I had to stop hugging Haruhi, so she could go see him.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow." I blew into my tissue again, and watched her leave only to get glomped by Tama-nii. She soon called Mori-sempai, and he helped her out of it.

By the end of the day everyone but Tama-nii knew Haruhi's true gender, so after I closed the club for the day we all watched as he was talking to her.

"So how long do you think it will take till he realizes Haruhi's a girl?" Kaoru asked as he twin brother grinned at him.

"I'd give it about a week."

"Your on."

And with that they started their bet, and we all just sweatdropped thinking about how oblivious our King was.

* * *

I was walking to the club room the next day, and I found myself stoping in the hallway with the big windows. There she was, Ayan-Hime was throwing someones schoolbag out the window.

"Ayan-Sempai, who's bag was that?" When she finally noticed my presence she looked shocked, then she just smirked.

"Oh Suki, I'm so sorry you had to see that. Now I have to tell you, that I think it would be best for you to forget about this. It would be a shame if something like this happened to your own bag." With every word she spoke she walked towards me, until I was backed up into the wall. Then she smiled sinisterly, and left.

I stood there in a moment of shock, and went to look out the window, only to see that the bag had landed in the school's fountain.

I was met at the doors of the Host Club with a crowd full of guests, I apologized as I went in and closed the doors behined me.

"Your late Suki, but since you rarely are I'll let it slide." Kyo-Sempai didn't even look up from his laptop as he said that, the rest my friends then looked at me.  
Judging by the looks on their face's, they must have know something was up.

"Is everything alright?" Tama-nii asked as the twins popped up beside me.

"Yeah."

"Cause your never late." They said, and Ayan-Sempais words still rung through my ears.

_**Now I have to tell you, that I think it would be best for you to forget about this. It would be a shame if something like this happened to your own bag.**_

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried about her threat, but honestly at the moment I didn't care. Nobody deserves to get bullied like that. I'm not just gonna let it happen to someone, just because I was a coward.

"I saw Ayan-Hime just now, and she...she threw someones bag out a window." Silence was the only thing that followed.

"I don't know who's bag it is, or why she did it. But someones bag is in the schools fountain, we have to go do something." I was about to leave, when I noticed Haruhi wasn't there.

"Hey, where's Fuji-Chan?" I asked, and when I did Tama-nii just left.

"Where's Tama-Chan going?" Honey asked as he got off of Mori-Sempai's shoulders, and stood by me. Thats when Kyo-Sempai closed his laptop and gave us a plastered smile.

"Don't worry he'll be back, he's just going for a little swim."

* * *

Moments later Tama-nii returned with Haruhi, and her soaked bag. Surprisingly enough, Ayan-Hime had requested Haruhi that day. When I was bringing Fuji-Chan her newly filled tea pot, I wanted to do something, but I knew I couldn't. The Host Club had decided we wouldn't tell Fuji-Chan we knew who threw her bag, or cause a scene...yet.

'Suki, may we please."

"Have two pitchers of water?"

It wasn't until the twins had asked that, that I noticed they had walked up to me.

"Uh, sure." Confused, I walked into the kitchen. When I came back out, I gave both of them a pitcher of water.

"What exactly are you two planning?" They only replied with their usual mischivious smiles.

"You'll see." And they ran off before I could ask them anything else. Seceonds later I heard a table crash, and I saw that it was Fuji-Chans.

"HARUHI YOU PERVERT, HOW COULD YOU SUGGEST SOMETHING LIKE THAT? PLEASE, SOMEONE GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Ayan-Sempai shouted, and thats when I saw the twins use their water. Tama-nii explained to her that we knew what she did, and that she was banned from the club. She glared at Haruhi, and then at me, and she stormed out. I guess she realized who their source of information was.

I feel bad that Haruhi had to get punished too, but I am glad she still gets to hang out with us. I don't know why but I feel that with Haruhi joining the club, good things are about to come. Thats when Tama-nii picked up her wallet.

"Haruhi?"

"Yeah."

"Your a girl, aren't you?"

I couldn't help but giggle, and the six of us just smiled. Relived that he finally figured it out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran**

**A/N I know theres been some questions about how Tamaki found out Haruhi's a girl. Yes, in the anime he did walk in on her, but in the Manga he looked at her wallet. Sorry I didn't say this before, but this story is following the Manga. Well I guess thats not totally true. I'm actutally just gonna use three chapters of the story plot. That will be the first chapter, the trip to Karuizawa, and the festival. Hey what do you expect, this is only gonna be an eight chapter story. The rest are chapters I made. Now without any further interuption, the second chapter to the story.**

**Bold: Title/ A/N**

_**Bold italics: Flashback**_

_Italics: Thoughts_

* * *

**The relaxing spa trip!**

It's been a while since Fuji-Chan started out as a host, and every day it's seems she's been getting even better at it. I had finished re-filling her tables tea pot, and her guests seemed pretty entertained. Noticing the the Twins had finished off their tea as well, I went over there to grab their tea pot.

"Hey Suki, could you also bring Kaoru a slice of cake? I just know how long you've been waiting for one Kaoru." Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's hands, and they stared into each others eye's, Kaoru blushed a bit which made their guests squeal.

"You know me so well Hikaru." At this point rose pedals started flying past them, which made their guests squeal even harder. I giggled, and just took their tea pot.

"Sure no problem!" I was about to head towards the kitchen, when Kisagi-Hime grabbed my sleeve to get my attention. Kisagi-Hime has been one of the twins regulars, and she is also in my homeroom.

"Suki-Chan, do you have an extra copy of the book we're studing that I can borrow?"

"Yeah sure, it's in my bag. I bring it out with your tea, and cake." I smiled, and headed out towards the kitchen.

Moments later I returned and placed the tea and cake on the table, and I began to to dig into my school bag in hopes of finding the boook.

"Alright, now lets see if I can.." At that moment in time I felt something sharp stab my finger.

"Ouch!"

I immideately dropped my bag, and looked at my right index finger. Sure enough, it was bleeding. I stuck my finger in my mouth, and bent down to retrive my bag.  
A few of my papers, and even the book I was looking for had fallen out of my bag, and landed on the floor. I pulled my index finger out of my mouth so my right hand was free, and I picked up my papers. It wasn't until i got to the book, that I saw something metalic, and shiny sticking out of it. I looked at the needle, and it didn't take me long to realize who placed it there. Truth is I wasn't mad, I was just sad. This is the third time this month that I have found one of Ayan-Senpais needles, and each time I only felt pity for her.

"You all rilght Suki?" I heard the twins ask, and thats when I noticed the whole table was staring at me. I smiled, and I finally stood back up.

"Yeah, just a paper cut." I replied as I casually shook the book in my bag, hoping that the needle would fall out.

"Here you are Kisagi-Hime." I handed her the book, but it looked like I still had a concerned audience.

"Thanks Suki-Chan, are you sure your all right?" She asked, and I began to rub the back of my head nervously hopeing I wasn't going to give anything away. Everyone just seemed to wait for my response, I was trying to think of what to say when it it hit me.

"What can I say, books are dangerous." I put on my usual smile, and went to place my bag back in the kitchen. Honestly I do hate lying to my friends, but this is just some harmless prank. I know I can handle this one my own, so whats the point in worrying them?

* * *

Everything seemed to go back to normal when I came out of the kitchen. My friends went back to hosting, and I went back to serving our guests. Unfortunately, thats when the arguing started right outside the club room. Everyone looked as the two doors opened, and two male stundents walked in. They seemed to be surprised that this room was occupied.

One of then was Kaito-Kun from class 1-D, he had sandy blonde hair, and red eyes. I recognized the other as Ren-Kun also from class 1-D, he had black hair and emerald eye's. What I didn't know was why they were here.

'You damn idiot! You challenge me to a fight, and you bring us here to do it!" Ren-Kun commented seeing that the whole room was staring at them. Kaito-Kun looked embarassed, and he started rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"I thought this was called the abandoned Music Room." Kaito-Kun stated clearly annoyed, but he still kept up his nervous smile. As soon as he heard the word fight,  
Kyo-Senpai sent me a look. I got his message loud, and clear and went to the two boys.

"I'm sorry, but unscripted fights here are prohibited. Their dangerous, loud, and just plan out bad for buisness!" As I said those words, I just knew Kyo-Senpai was somewhere sticking his thumbs up in approval. Ren-Kun lightly brushed me aside as he went for Kaito-Kun, and lifted him up by the the collar of his shirt.

"You all can leave for all I care. This little punk challenged me to a fight, now I'm gonna teach him a lession about what better way to do it, then infront of an audience." He grinned, and next thing we all knew Kaito-Kun kicked him in the shin.

"Ouch!"

Ren-Kun cried out in pain releasing Kaito-Kun. As both the boys were ready to charge at eachother, the roomed filled with gasps from our frightend guests. I realized I had to do something quickly, or Kyo-Senpai would not be happy. So when the boys charged, and were about to make contact. I grabbed an arm from each of them, and flipped both of them onto their backs. Now gaining both of the flabergasted boy's attention, I decided to explain it to them again.

"Now, as I said before. Unscripted fights here are prohibited, so please leave." I wasn't sure if I was harsh or not, I honestly wanst trying to be. But right as I said that, they both imediately got up, and ran out of the room.

"I am in your debt." I say as I bow respectivly towards the door.

'Suki, I didn't know you could do that." I heard Fuji-Chan say, as I look back and see my friends walking up to me.

"Yep, Suki-Chan was in the Karate club for three years. Each of those years she's brought us to nationals!" Honey-Senpai beams proudly, and I couldn't help but blush.

"You did well pupil."

"Thank you Sensei." I say as we respectivly bow towards each other.

"You did an excellent job Suki." Kyoya complimented and I just smiled back.

"Thanks!"

* * *

Once I noticed it was closing time, I escorted our lovely guests out while the others began to get ready to leave. I went back into the changing room and change out of my waitress uniform, and into dark designer jeans, and a pink t-shirt. I came out, and sat on the couch with the others while we were waiting for our drivers to show up. Today was friday, and honestly after today, I'm looking forward to the weekend break. I was thinking about my planned trip to the spa, when an idea formed in my head.

"Hey Fuji-Chan, do you have any plans this weekend?" My question seemed to peak the interest of our male friends, because all of a sudden they were staring at her waiting for a response.

"Not really, just some groceary shopping. Why?"

"Because I wanna invite you on a relaxing trip to the spa!" I just smiled thinking about how relaxing it will be, but Fuji-Chan didn't seem as enthusiastic as I was.

"No thanks." She replied picking up her bag, and was about to leave the room.

"But Fuji-Chan, a spa's much better when you go with a friend!" As soon as I said the word friend Tama-nii had that look on his face, a look that said he was planning something.

"Mommy, it seems like we finally found a girl for Haruhi to hang around with!" Tama-nii beamed as he looked at Kyo-Senpai. Even thought I'm sure Tama-nii didn't mean to,  
I sorta felt offended. I have been here since the club first opened, did he really notice only now that I was a girl.

'Haruhi, as yor father I demand that you hang out with your sissy." Tama-nii put his hand on his hip, and everything. For a moment he honestly did look like a dad, that is until Fuji-Chan laughed at him.

"You can't tell me what to do Senpai, your not really my dad. Besides, I wouldn't be able to afford it anyway" Tama-nii paled, and just diflated and was blown all the way to his corner of woe. I felt bad for Fuji-Chan. Did she really think I was going to let her pay for her trip? Eventhough we both attend the host club, and we do get along. But something feels as if she dosen't think were friends. Well not anymore, thats what I plan on changing with this trip.

"Fuji-Chan you don't have to worry, I'm paying for it!" I said in hopes of reassuring her, but it only seemed to make it easier for her to say no.

"Sorry Suki, but spa's just aren't really my thing." Hearing that I wasn't about to give up. Now all I needed to tink of a way how to convince her to come. Well fancy tuna was used on her many times with success, but the spa didn't have food being served. Finally I just placed a hand on her Shoulder, and looked her.

"Please, you can consider it your christmas bonus."

"It's nowhere near christmas Suki."

Thats when the twins decided to join in on the conversation to. They poped up on each side of Fuji-Chan, and rested their arms on her shoulders. I could tell they liked it more then she did.

"Spa actually sounds nice."

"Yeah, maybe we all should go."

And with that Tama-nii was back up, and cheerful again as he walked back over to us. " That is a wonderful idea, we can all go together as a family!"

"YAY, Host Club trip! Usa-Chan, and I are excited! Right Takashi?" The younger looking Senpai beamed as he was sitting on Mori-Senpai's shoulders.

"Well, I suppose a relaxing day at the spa would do us all some good." Kyo-Senpai's comment made it official, the Host Club was taking a trip this weekend. I was glad we all were going, cause now we can spend a relaxing day together. Reluctantly Fuji-Chan agreed, and we decided to meet up tommorrow. Once it was decided we left school for the weekend.

* * *

The next day Tama-nii, Kyo-Senpai, Mori-Senpai, and Honey-Senpai and I were wating outside of the spa for the twins, and Fuji-Chan. Tama-nii wanted to make sure Fuji-Chan didn't skip out on us, so he had sent the twins to pick her up. Giving his wrist watch one more glance, he soon began pacing.

"I knew I shoudn't have let those shady twins pick up my precious daughter. Who knows what kind of trouble she's in, and no matter how many times she may call for her father, I'm not there!" As usual, we all realized Tama-nii was over reacting. But that still didn't stop him from having his mental thoughts which we knew without a doubt would be exagerations. Sighing I try to place a comforting hand on his shoulders.

"Tama-nii, I'm sure they'll be here soon!" I'm sure he would have tried to argue with me, and bring up even more farfetched senarios. Luckily before he could, the twins limo showed up. Tama-nii practically flew towards Fuji-Chan when the driver opened the door.

"Oh I'm glad your safe, daddy was starting to get worried Haru..." But before he could finish, he was greeted by Hikaru getting out first. They stared at each other blankly for a few seconds until Hikaru spoke.

"Thanks Tono, I appreciate that your concerned for my safety." Surprisingly enough Tama-nii didn't appreciate his sarcasim, his face turned all red and I could have sworn I saw smoke coming out of his ears. Before he could reply, Haruhi, and Kaoru finally came out too. Seeing Tama-nii's expression it seemed Kaoru sensed the tention between them pretty quickly.

"Hey, how about we all go in now!" Kaoru took his brothers hand, and slowly brought him away from Tama-nii. Giving each other one last glare, Tama-nii, and Hikaru nodded in agreement, and we all started to head into the building.

Once inside we all headed towards the reception desk, while aww'ing at all the cool decor they had on display. To tell you the truth it was mostly Honey-Senpai, and I doing the aww'ing. I have to say the thing that caught my attention the most was the foutain they had in the middle of the lobby. Unlike the foutain at school which has an angel, the spa had a lion standing on his feet doing a pose surrounded by newly bloomed flowers. Seeing thoose flowers just reminded me of spring, and how wonderful it is.

"Suki, Honey-Senpai we're over here!" Hearing the sound of Haruhi calling us, Honey-Senpai, and I got out of our trance and walked over too the desk with the restof the group.

"What were you two staring at anyway?" The twins had asked us while Kyoya, and Tama-nii were talking to the lady at the desk.

"We were looking at that fountain! It was beautiful wasn't it Suki-Chan!?" The younger looking Senpai responded with his smile, which only made me smile as I nodded in response to his question. "Yeah it really was!"

Next thing I knew it we all payed for our appointments, and waited to be called.

"Suki Kirigaya, and Haruhi Fujioka." As we heard our names called Fuji-Chan and I made our way to the lady standing in the corridor leading to the female wing,

"Oh mommy, I'm so glad our daughter is finally hanging out with her sissy!" Tama-nii's comment earned him a glare from Fuji-Chan. Once we walked down the corridor we began our spa day, leaving the boys with theirs.

* * *

First Item on the list was a relaxing mud bath. Even if Fuji-Chan didn't want to show it, I knew she enjoyed the warm mud just as much aa I did.

Next thing we did was Mani-Pedi's. Ahh just the feeling of my feet, and hands soaking was amazing. When it was time for color, I went with my favorite... Pink!. Since Haruhi still needed to be seen as a boy at school she went with a clear coating. I swear the mmoment her feet hit the water I saw her smile, even if it was lightly. Looks like she will have fun on this spa trip, I'm so glad!

"Suki, what are you smiling about?" I heard Fuji-Chan ask me as we were now walking down a hallway to the sauna room.

"Nothing, I'm just glad your having fun!"

For some reason Fuji-Chan seemed surprised by my comment, I was relieved when she finally smiled back and nodded. "Yeah, me too!"

Next thing I knew as we were making our way to the sauna room I felt an arm bump into mine as I had bumped into another person walking past me and Fuji-Chan. " I'm sorry, I should have payed attention to where I was going." I apologized as the two of us turned to face each other. The moment I did I couldn't believe who it was I had ran into.

" YOUR RIGHT IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU..." Unable to finish her rant Ayanokoji looked ay me first with a shocked expression, which quickly turned into a smirk. " I'm surprised to see you here mutt." As that last word came out of her mouth, I could feel my pulse already starting to get stronger as I start to remember all the unpleasant memories of Elementary school. Even after all these years It still manages to occupy a spot in my mind. To be honest I'm more mad at the fact that I still let that word get to me, then the fact that she used it.

I guess Ayanokoji sensed that she struck a nerve, because she then decided to giggle. "Oh whats the matter mutt, your not going to tatttle on me again to Tamaki are you?" I decided to remain silent. As much as that word still strikes something in me, I'm not gonna let her control me like that. It's been two years since I made that promise with myself, I'm not gonna throw it away on her.

'Thats enough, knock it off right now!" Hearing Fuji-Chan surprised me, she was actually stcking up for me. Finally noticing Fuji-Chans presence Ayan-Senpai took a good look at Fuji-Chan, and they had their death glare showdown.

_Oh no, If Ayan-Senpai finds out Fuji-Chans gender..._

A list of worst case senarios went through my head as the continued their showdown. I was about to just grab Fuji-Chan and walk away when Ayan-Senpai just smirked.  
"I don't know who you are, but it would do you well not to cross me. You have no idea what I'm capable of." With that Ayan-Senpai began to walk away, but not without a last comment from Fuji-Chan. "You mean placing neddles were people can prick their fingers?"

That stopped her right in her tracks. "So, that little mutt has tattled on me again hasn't she?"

"Wait, I was talking about what you did to Haruhi Fujioka. ... Suki?" No doubt the look on Fuji-Chans face was confusion when she turned to face me. Ayan-Senpai gave us one last chuckle and left.

"Suki, what was she talking about?" In response to Fuji-Chan's question I just started laughing. I laughed at the fact Ayan-Senpai thought she could get to me. I laughed at the fact that she thinks she needs to be mean. But that thing that made me laugh the most, was the fact that she didn't even know who Fuji-Chan was.

"She didn't...she didn't even...know who you were!" Getting that statement out inbetween laughs, I noticed Fuji-Chan started laughing too. "Yeah, that was pretty funny!"

* * *

After our laugh, we decided to continue our journey to the sauna room. Once we were in the Sauna wrapped in towels, it didn't take long for the room to get quiet.

"Suki, why did Ayan-Senpai call you a mutt?" I hung my head because I couldn't look at her. I know Fuji-Chan deserves to know the truth, but I just can't... not yet.

"I'm sorry Fuji-Chan, but thats a story for another time, ok?" It was then that I felt Fuji-Chan move to the bench I was sitting on, and place a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Alright, but when you feel the need to talk, I'm all ears!" Just the fact that she said it, and even smiled. I couldn't help it, I glomped her!

"Suki, get off!"

"Oh Fuji-Chan you are so adorable! No wonder you have your own reverse harem!" As I said those words with my cheek rubbing against her head, I could tell she was probably turned pale from shock.

"H..H..HAREM!?"

Just the look on her face was enough to get me to giggle. "You know when you play dumb, it only makes you even more adorable!"

Eventually Fuji-Chan managed to get me off, and we went back to sitting on the bench. As long as we were here, I had to ask her a question that has been bugging me for a while now.

"Fuji-Chan, were friends...aren't we?" As I asked that question, she just turned to face me. "Of course we are. Why do need to ask?"

"Well, it's just...it seems like you never wanna hang out with us. We had to practcally drag you with us here." Fuji-Chan looked down at the ground for a moment, finally she looked up at me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Suki, even if you all do seem annoying I don't hate you. Its just, I never really wanted any friends before. I have been perfectly content on my own. Then when I met you all, I never really had a choice. Although this wasn't how I pictured my school year going, I honestly have enjoyed it! Having friends is something I have to get use to, especially you guys." I honestly had to wipe away a few stray tears of joy, and I hugged her.

"Thank godness I was so worried that you would leave us once your debt was payed off!" Like usual Fuji-Chan just sighed and tried to push me away.

"Well I honestly don't have any plans on leaving soon, but please for my sanity don't tell anybody." I was happy to nod in agreement with her. For the first time I actually had a female friend. Something that I always wanted. Don't get me wrong I love having Tama-nii, and the others as friends. But being the only female in the group was pretty lonely, especially when it came to special female problems.

"C'mon, lets enjoy the time we have left here!" With that we warmed up the stones for the sauna, and relaxed with the remaining time we had.

* * *

A few minutes later, Fuji-Chan and I heard yelling coming from outside. We looked at each other and noddded, both agreeing to go check it out.

Once out there we looked to see what was going on. We saw that there was an employe working for the spa, and she was getting yelled at.

"YOU IDIOT, DO YOU REALIZE THAT I CAN SUE THIS WHOLE ESTABLISHMENT STARTING WITH YOU!" We watched as Ayan-Senpai yell at the worker, making her eye's start to water.

"I'm really sorry ma'am, if you want I can get you a different Masseuse..." She tried reasoning with Ayan-Senpai while wiping away a few stray tears.

"IF SHE WAS TRAINED TO GIVE MASSAGES LIKE YOURS, THEN NO THANKS! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS PLACE!" Ayanokoji continued to yell, and before I knew I started walking to her.

"Suki!" Fuji-Chan called after me, but I had already made my presence known to Ayan-Senpai.

"Well, if it isn't you mutt. What do you want..." She began but I cut her off.

"I'm sorry."

Both Fuji-Chan and her looked shocked, and speechless. "What?" They both asked.

"I'm sorry that I got you banned from the club, but I'm not sorry for helping Fuji-Chan. You were acting very selfish, and spoiled." I could see her eye's widening in rage, and her jaw becoming clentched.

"Why you!" She gritted as she began to move her right hand towards me, but I caught it.

"The host club is meant for ever princess to enjoy, not just you. If you took a look for one minute you would see that there was no reason for you to get jealous."

"SHUT UP!" She tried to pull her hand back, but I wasn't done talking yet. Thats when I looked back at Fuji-Chan, she seemed surprisingly immpressed.

"Fuji-Chan is a great person, and an even better friend. I'm just sorry you couldn't see that. Now this generous masseuse has offered you a different masseuse. So if I were you I'd show her the same curtiousy. Your lucky enough to be born into your wealth and fortune, while she is actually earning her own money. She actually went to school for her job, so I wouldn't be belittiling her like that." I finally released her hand and started walking towards Fuji-Chan leaving the dumbfounded Ayan-Senpai just standing there.

"You don't have to be this way Ayan-Hime, I know you can be a good person. When you finally decide you wanna come back to the host club, and share the happiness with the other princess I'm sure Tama-nii will have enough room for you." With that said I made it back to Fuji-Chan, and we started walking back to the Sauna room.

* * *

"That was amazing Suki." Haruhi commented we finshed our sauna, and we were walking back to the lobby back in our clothes. I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks!"

"So, did you honestly mean what you said about Ayanokoji?" She asked, and I already knew what I was going to say.

"Yep, I just hope she figures that out too! It would be a shame to lose a princess over jealousy. Are you angry with her?" She responded to my question with shaking her head.

"Honestly I'm over it."

We were about to walk out of the corridor into the lobby when suddenly Fuji-Chan stopped in her tracks. "Suki, thanks for this trip." As she said those words, a smile grew on my face, and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I glomped Fuji-Chan, and we both landed in the lobby.

"Suki, get off!"

"Of Fuji-Chan of course your welcomed! Maybe we could do this again sometime if you want to!" As fuji-Chan tried to push me off, and I just continuewd to rub my cheek on her head, we began to hear snickering.

"Looks like Tono has some competition!" I heard two voices speak in Unisons, and I knew this was going to end badly. I got off of Fuji-Chan, and let her go only to see a pair of red headed twins, with topaz eye's. Standing behind them were the others.

"No, it wasn't like that!" I tried to explain, but the fact that my face decided to turn red didn't help. Before I knew it I was to late. What ever profanity you could imagine in a situation like this, the twins were already thinking.

"What, what do they think happened?" Fuji-Chan asked as Tama-nii went into his corner. Fortunately for Fuji-Chan Kyoya-Senpai was there to answer.

"Trust me an innocent mind like yourself would be tainted by just a mere thought of theirs." He explained as he pushed up his glasses, only for the light to hit them.

* * *

The next school day I just finished escorting our guests out, and I was just about to head to the changing room.

"Suki, may I speak with you a moment?" Kyo-Senpai asked me, and I headed to his table.

"Sure, is something wrong?" I ask and he just simply chuckles while he writes in that black book of his.

"That was a pretty reckless move on your part, not telling us what Ayanokoji was doing to you." I was about to ask him how he found out, but then I remembered Fuji-Chan. She must have told them.

"Yes Haruhi did tell us, but that only confirmed my suspicions." He spoke as if reading my mind. It was creepy when we first met, but over time I have gotten used to it.

"I'm sorry it's just..."

"You thought it was just a harmless prank, and didn't think you should bother us with it?"

"Yeah."

"Well after your encounter with her on Saturday, today she walked into Haruhi's class and apologized. She also came to Tamaki today, and asked to come back to the host club. We put her on probation aslong as promised to act more respectful." Hearing that made me so happy, I'm glad she decided to be the princess she can be! Now hopefully everyone can be happy!

"Do you think she can do it Kyo-Senpai, change her attitude?" He only replied with a smile.

"Haruhi said her apology sounded sincere, but the question of weither ar not it will last is up to her. For future reference if you do have a problem that you think is bothersome to us, still tell us. Otherwise you might worry some people." Even as he said it, I knew he was talking about the whole club, and the fact that he would be worried to made me grateful to have amazing friends.

"That is all, you can go get changed now." I gave him a smile, as I nodded and went to the changing room. I don't think I'll be worried about finding needles in my stuff anymore!

* * *

**A/N**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time Haruhi is going out on her first date. But with who? The answer just might shock you. See ya all next update!**


End file.
